roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm
Storm (or Lightning) is a Basic Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of light neon blue. Storm is the fastest Element, consisting of hard to dodge spells and projectiles. It can be used in either close range or from a distance. This Element will cost 300 Diamonds. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the Damage, Speed, or Defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: Above-Average * Speed: High * Defense: Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Summary Storm is a very fast and powerful element with the capability to shut down any combo or escape from any situation. With all but 2 of its abilities having the stun feature, storm can quickly stop attacks, and provide quick escapes without even using its transportation move. Its raw power is also decent, and consistent stunning will give a storm user the one up in any encounter. Coupled with a quick, cheap teleport with only a 4 second cooldown, this element will confuse opponents and grant users joy once they learn the proper way to use it. However, like Wind, this element lacks effective range, and while a lightning flash can close the gap, smart opponents will quickly either move out with their own transportation spell, or use the 4 second window to quickly burst you down. The Ultimate is unable to target opponents at a distance, and the Lightning Bolt has a short delay and is very close range. The range of lightning dispersion is small enough to flip out of and it has a very dramatic start up to give anyone an indication of what you are trying to do. Nevertheless, Storm is a very fun and fast element that when mastered, will shut down each and everything an opponent has worked for. Spells Lightning Bolt "User strikes lightning in a medium damage but hard to dodge blast." * Lightning Bolt is an extremely fast Projectile spell of which the user shoots a bolt of lightning out on the target. This is the fastest single Projectile spell, and is extremely hard to dodge. When the bolt hits, whoever is caught within the burst of the impact is damaged as well as receives a minor stun. The impact of the Bolt also creates a large grey smoke cloud. You are also able to move while charging the Bolt. ** It consumes 250 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown. * Althought this spell is hard to dodge, due to its quick speeds and large burst radius, though this spell also requires good aim and lacks range. It makes it harder for your opponent to hit you if you constantly spell around, though be wary of your Stamina. Jumping also makes it harder to hit with. Transportation spells can also be used. Lightning Flash "User quickly teleports to get closer or further from their target." * Lightning Flash is a short distanced, but fast Travelling Spell. This spell is non damaging, and is instead used to get closer or further away from someone. This can either create or destroy distance. This Spell can also be used to dodge fast projectiles, such as avoiding stun from Poison Needles. The user clicks where abouts they would like to quickly teleport to nearby. If somewhere too far is selected, the user will be teleported to the edge of the range as the next best thing. In a flash of electricity, the user then teleports to that location. This is similar to Tracer's Blink ability from the game Overwatch. ** It consumes 150 Mana and has a 4 second cooldown. * This spell allows opponents to be tricky, as they can escape from your sight, leaving you vulnerable as you look around. What you can do is zoom out your camera angle so that you are able to see where abouts your opponent has teleported easier. ** Tip: If they are clearly trying to get close to you, try using Close Range spells such as Spiky Shield. ** Flash is the spawn of satan and thus can be used offensively as well. Teleporting into somebody then using a Contact Spell such as Time's Temporal Trap is an effective method of getting in quick as long as your foe does not predict your movement. Carelessly teleporting into somebody is a bad idea, however, as there are a multitude of spells they can use against you if your movement is erroneous. Lightning Dispersion "User creates lightning from their body and strike nearby targets while delivering a medium amount of damage and a stun." * Lightning Dispersion is a fast Close-Range spell, of which the user strikes the ground with their fist to make a large radius of electricity surround themself. This is able to deal medium damage to any opponent nearby as well as stun them. The user firstly punches the ground, leaving a large crack, of which then detonates electricity in long branches. ** It consumes 300 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. *** Note: This spell can only be activated on the ground. *** Tip: This spell relies on you being close in order to hit, so dodging (more effective by using Travelling spells) will allow you to not get hit. The target would also most likely use another spell while you have been stunned, so you must watch out for it. Lightning Barrage: "User creates a line formation of lightning strikes which stun and deal medium damage." * Lightning Barrage is a fast Multi-projectile spell of which the user summons a line of lightning to strike their enemies. The user crouches down to line up where they shoot. This spell is incredibly fast with burst's on each lightning strike. Despite what the description says, this spell used to be able to stun, however due to this being slightly overpowered, it was patched out during the introduction of Plasma. The opponent has a chance of being hit by more than one lightning strike, but this spell is more about damage actually hitting rather than high damage. This spell also reaches out very far. ** It consumes 350 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. *** Tip: This spell is extremely hard to dodge due to its burst, however not impossible, so quick dodging should be able to stop you from getting hit. *** Note: This spell does not work inside large sheltered areas such as the Pyramid in the Light Map. Lightning Extermination (Ultimate) "User produces a large ball of energy that deals high damage and stuns in the direction of the users' mouse cursor." * Lightning Extermination is Storm's Ultimate. This spell has the user form a large light blue ball of electricity to form above them. Once formed, the ball shoots multiple strong lightning bolts with a large burst radius at where the user has placed the mouse cursor. Whoever is hit by these bolts will gain a long stun, of which allows the user to shoot multiple successfully hitting bolts at one player, or they can try and hit multiple people. The ball's size will gradually decrease as more lightning bolts have been shot, showing the user how long they have left of the ultimate. ** It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. * This ult is very close distance, and if the target is too far away, they will not be affected. Once you see the ball of lightning being formed, it would be the best idea to run away in the opposite direction, so that no strikes can hit you. If you are hit by a lightning bolt and are stunned with several other bolts striking you, a good idea would be to remain still, as while shooting, it is most likely that the opponent cannot see you due to the large bursts. This makes it harder for them to aim, however if you move around, they can quickly see that you have recovered and will strike you will everything they have left. This is unlikely to happen, but it can, so be ready. Fusion Tactics * Keep track of the cooldowns. Try not to use all the moves at once since you will be out of attacks due to their mediocre cooldowns. Tracking cooldowns effectively will enable a Storm user to keep opponents stunned for extreme amounts of time. * You can still be hit and killed while using Lightning Extermination and many will move out of its range during its long start up time and kill you. Plan accordingly. * Lightning Barrage is ridiculously hard to dodge, so don't have any doubt when using it. * You cannot use Lightning Dispersion while airborne, however, you can drop down and surprise opponents by using it once you hit the ground. * Lightning Bolt issues an impressive stun if it hits and it has some fairly forgiving area damage. * Using Lightning Flash while charging Lightning Bolt can prevent countermeasures being taken against you. * You can stun teammates in a party. * You can still move if you choose to charge Lightning Barrage instead of immediately firing it. * Consistently flipping and teleporting will greatly increase your chances of winning a fight. * If you stun someone, don't get fancy, just follow it up with another attack (preferably one that doesn't stun). Category:Elements